


The Plan

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming of Age, Dirty Talk, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, thorin is not so secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili made a special plan for himself and Thorin to celebrate his coming of age. Now if only he could make Thorin agree to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! Ok, technically it's no longer my birthday on my side of the world but it still is in other places, so. Here's a little coming of age smut for everyone! I hope you like it!

This had to be done carefully. Timing was of essence and subtlety was direly required. Kili wasn’t a master in planning, but he knew very well how to get what he wanted. This time what he wanted was Thorin.

The main problems were to leave without raising too much attention to himself and then ensuring that Thorin was where Kili wanted him to be. Fortunately, Kili was prepared, having perfecting this plan long before this night. A whisper early in the evening that the best drink and food had been reserved for the king and left in his room for him to enjoy in private captured Thorin’s interest. It was then a matter of waiting.

The speeches and prayers by the elders and priests in Ered Luin seemed to be endless as Kili was a prince. As if he hadn’t read the old tomes a million times, he was once again reminded of their history, starting from Durin himself to their arrival in Ered Luin. Here, Kili noticed Thorin’s dark look. It was almost enough to make him stop the plan but the smile Thorin sent him assured him. Still, he paid close attention to the king and made sure to listen carefully when his duties and responsibilities (made even longer by the fact that he was a king’s intended bridegroom) were read. He was relieved when at the end of the speech Thorin gave him a proud smile.

Once the formal (and boring) part of the coming of age ceremony was finished and Kili was officially recognized as an adult, ale started to flow freely to the guests. Kili took a deep breath in a rather unsuccessful attempt to calm his nerves. He wanted to drink to get extra courage but the prospect of ruining his chance with drunken behaviors stopped him from indulging himself. It was difficult to keep from drawing unwanted attention to his unusual reluctance to join a party as long as possible, but Kili managed to do that by some miracles.

It took far too long for Kili’s liking but once the dwarfs danced drunkenly and started ‘friendly’ wrestling matches and eating and drinking competitions, Kili leaned close to Thorin. “How much longer do you think it’ll last? Mister Dwalin has been challenging me for a wrestling match and I’m not feeling well,” Kili whispered.

“Are you sick?” Thorin asked with a frown, looking at Kili closely for sign of ailment.

Kili shook his head slowly. “I didn’t eat much today and drank too much. I’m just a little dizzy.”

Thorin’s frown deepened. He squeezed Kili’s knee under the table, sending a spark of warmth to Kili’s heart. “You should leave if you don’t feel well.”

Kili huffed, hoping that his delight wasn’t obvious. “How could I? This is my party and, at any rate, no one leaves before the king.” He ended the conversation by tiredly dismissing Gimli’s challenge to out-drink him.

When Thorin left the party a few moments later, Kili bit his lip to keep himself from grinning victoriously. He stayed for a while as to not draw suspicion but could only wait for ten minutes before he slipped out of the hall and to his home, grinning widely all the while.

Afterward, it had been time for personal preparation. Kili tried to measure the time as he bathed and then brushed his hair. In other situation he would laugh at himself at how he spent more time caring for his appearance tonight than that morning before the ceremony. But, his plan was more important to him than the ceremony. He had seen himself as an adult long before he was formally recognized as such. He had hunted and battled and was even in a courtship with another dwarf. As a prince he had more duties and responsibilities than other dwarfs his age, or even some older dwarfs. The ceremony was just formality; his plan with Thorin was personal. Now, Kili didn’t want Thorin to be drunk when he arrived. He wanted Thorin to fully appreciate the moment Kili had dreamt of (and begged for!) for so long.

If Thorin would appreciate what Kili had at all, that was.

Trying to put indecision away from his mind, Kili quickly put on his simplest outfit and packed a robe. It was easy to leave his house unnoticed as the rest of his family was still at the party. Similarly, the streets were deserted as it was late and most dwarfs in Ered Luin were celebrating the coming-of-age of their prince. Still, Kili carefully took the quietest path to Thorin’s house and with a key Thorin had given him, entered the dark house.

Kili shed his clothes and let them laid haphazardly in the sitting room. In the dark, he wore the robe he had brought. It was blue in color and he let it open slightly to reveal a patch of his chest. He wished he could see himself to see whether he was properly appealing to the eyes but he didn’t want to risk drawing Thorin’s attention and ruining the surprise. Hoping that he was all right, Kili strode to Thorin’s room. He was relieved to see light seeping out from the thin gap under the door. The muffled sounds of bottle and tankard being put down on wooden surface encouraged him. He took a deep breath. Now it’s time for the final part of his plan. Squaring his shoulders, Kili pushed the door open.

“Kili? What are you doing here? Didn’t you say you felt unwell?” Thorin asked, setting down his tankard. He sounded confused and concerned, but Kili didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered down.

“I’ve felt better,” Kili replied carelessly as he approached Thorin, emboldened by his lover’s reaction. This might work after all. He might finally have Thorin tonight! “I thought I’d like to spend time with you alone.”

“Kili…”

Kili didn’t let him finish. He knew what he would say; he had heard it hundreds of times before. He wouldn’t hear it again tonight. Hopefully.

A quick tug of the sash around his waist opened the robe. Its front now gape open, revealing Kili for Thorin’s eyes. The archer’s hand clenched tightly around the sash as he tried to appear confident. He reminded himself that Thorin had seemed to enjoy his body so far. Aside from refusing to take Kili, he had always welcome Kili’s advances and even instigated a handful of them. However, looking back, he had never seen Kili completely nude. The reminder sent insecurity and shame into overdrive. Kili bit his lip as he willed himself not to color or cover himself. It’s too late for a change of mind now. He had to stay. It had to work. He didn’t think he could live with himself if he was rejected yet again.

Thorin was quiet. His eyes wandered down briefly but then snapped back up to Kili’s face. “What are you doing?”

“As I said,” Kili said, his voice seemingly distant in his mind as he approached his lover. Trepidation filled him as Thorin leant back on his chair, as if to get away from him. Had he repulsed the king? Kili licked his suddenly dry lips. “I want to spend time alone with you.”

Now Kili stood right before Thorin but the king was quiet and still. While he wasn’t expecting Thorin to immediately pull him to his bed, he didn’t expect such long silence either. The king wasn’t even looking anywhere other than his face! Suddenly breathing seemed difficult as Kili imagined being tossed away from the house, deemed unworthy for a king.

“Thorin…” Kili began, touching his lover’s clenched hand.

“No, Kili,” Thorin interrupted. “We can’t.”

Kili frowned, his desperation growing. He couldn’t this plan fail. He especially couldn’t let this courtship end due to his physical imperfections! “Surely we can now. I’m now of age, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Thorin took a deep breath before answering, “It’s not your age.”

“What then?” Kili demanded.

The king opened his mouth, closed it again, and shook his head. “No, Kili.”

It’s his looks. Everyone had talked about how un-dwarf-like Kili was and of course Thorin found it unattractive now that Kili revealed himself entirely to him. If not that then Thorin must have found a proper lady dwarf to wed, someone with a beautiful beard, intelligence, mannerism, status, wealth and everything everyone expected in a queen. Kili took a step back and swallowed thickly. “So you don’t want me.”

Thorin’s strong grip on his wrist stopped Kili. “Don’t ever think that,” He said. “I only…” Thorin stopped and shook his head again.

“Tell me,” Kili asked, his voice coming out hoarse with sadness. “At least tell me why.”

Thorin studied his face for a long time, seemingly as troubled as Kili was at the turn of event. If not for the fact that Kili was barely holding himself together, he would comfort the king. As it was, he remained quiet.

“I want to give what you deserve. I won’t take what you offer before I can give you that,” Thorin finally answered.

“And what do I deserve?”

Thorin reply was strong and certain. “Erebor.”

Kili blinked in surprise. He wanted to point out that he had no use for a kingdom, regardless of how rich and powerful, but the determination in Thorin’s eyes silenced him. Was this what the wait was about? To offer Kili wealth and power he had no interest in? Erebor mattered greatly to Thorin, but it meant little to Kili. He did feel a sense of responsibility to one day reclaim it for their people and indeed he was curious to see with his own eyes what had been told to him thousands of times as a bedtime story. But, he had no desire to rule it. If-no, _when_ they finally returned to Erebor, Kili felt he would be satisfied with just wandering in its halls and exploring its territory. But Thorin wanted to give him more regardless of Kili’s disinterest in anything but his lifetime of companionship.

However, Kili knew this was an argument he would not win. In a way, when they returned to Erebor, Kili would have some part of it because he was a prince. His personal feelings regarding the huge responsibility (and it was huge! Kili wasn’t stupid enough to think a life as a prince meant only privilege) mattered little. Now, based on the determination in Thorin’s eyes, the responsibility would be greater. Kili wondered if Thorin was aware of that. Likely not. Kili sighed quietly and touched Thorin’s hand. A discussion of politics wasn’t what he wanted tonight.

“You can’t give me Erebor tonight,” He began, resigned to the fact that his future duties just grew, “but you can give me my coming of age gift.”

Thorin’s lips twitched, fortunately not taking offense in Kili’s words. “Haven’t I given you my gift? Or do you not like the sword?”

“I like the sword but I’m thinking of a more personal gift, something not to share with others,” Kili insisted.

The smile twisted with something like pain. Kili would’ve apologized if not for the fire in Thorin’s gaze. He felt himself reacting to it, his length hardening between his legs. He stifled his embarrassment. What he hoped for was more than Thorin seeing the state of his arousal-which he had seen before although in a far darker environment. He mustn’t let self-consciousness stop him when he had gone this far.

“Kili…”

Kili didn’t bother waiting for the half-hearted protest and took off his robe. The fabric whispered against his skin before pooling on the floor around his feet, exposing him fully for Thorin’s eyes. A flush spread over his skin, but he held Thorin’s gaze unfalteringly. Victoriously, Kili noted that it became more of a struggle for his lover to keep his eyes on his face. With a grin, he pulled Thorin up to his feet and then to the bed.

It was far more intimidating than he imagined to lie on the bed, his legs spread in invitation, while Thorin sat between them quietly. Kili began to twitch in nervousness as the silence continued while Thorin studied his body, running his gaze slowly down Kili’s body. At least his lover now looked at him properly, instead of stubbornly focusing on his face, but Kili wanted to do more than looking. It seemed like a little nudge was needed. Kili took a deep breath and reached down between his legs.

Thorin’s lips opened slightly when Kili wrapped his hand around himself. He stroked himself slowly, bringing himself to full hardness with familiarity. The taller dwarf’s eyes were fixated on the movement, delighting Kili. The archer moaned softly as he tightened his grip, his hips pushing up in badly-concealed desperation.

“Hurry up,” Kili moaned.

Kili’s victory was sealed when Thorin chuckled. “What do you want me to do?” The king asked, his voice somehow deeper than usual.

Kili wanted him to do many things that he had read in secret, things that would make even Bofur blush. But, he would start slowly. “Take off your clothes.”

Thorin obeyed without a single protest. Kili shivered at the thrill of having a king obeying his orders and watched hungrily as Thorin revealed his body to him. As he had often imagined, Thorin was a glorious sight naked. His shoulders were broad, his chest muscular, his arms and thighs thick and powerful, the dark hair covering his skin was desirable, and his cock… Kili licked his lips, recalling how it had tasted in his mouth, how it had felt in his hand. He ached now with the desire to have it inside him, filling him, making him Thorin’s. A deep chuckle drew Kili’s gaze back to Thorin’s face. His face burnt when he realized that he had been staring at his lover’s erection.

“What do you want me to do next?” Thorin asked with a knowing smile.

“Come here,” Kili said, reaching out toward his lover impatiently. He would be more annoyed at Thorin’s laugh if their bodies hadn’t slotted together so perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Thorin and pressed his thighs closely against Thorin’s hips, unwilling to let the king go. His flushed prick was trapped between their bodies, rubbing enticingly against the dampening skin of Thorin’s abdomen with their every move. Below, Kili could feel the tip of Thorin’s cock brushing against his bottom, promising pleasure beyond imagination. He moaned as he rocked up to Thorin’s firm body. The small kisses rained upon his neck and shoulder made him whine quietly and he silenced it by kissing Thorin deeply.

There was no word to describe what it felt like to finally touch Thorin’s bare body. Kili explored it eagerly, committing to memory every curve and plane, every sigh and moan he could obtain with the right touch. He curiously flicked Thorin’s nipple, delighted when the older dwarf bit his lip lightly in retaliation. Running the tips of his finger on Thorin’s abdomen made the muscles clench and shudder. Caressing his back made him hum in pleasure. Cupping his tight buttocks made him growl.

Thorin’s hands weren’t idle, either. They explored Kili’s chest, abdomen, and thighs, sometimes gently but other times with force Kili hoped would leave bruises on his skin, such as when Thorin gripped his thigh tightly so he could better grind their cocks together. Not only his hands, his mouth, too, was busy. When not bestowing kisses, it sucked bruises on Kili’s neck and shoulder. Kili gasped, arching his back when agile tongue lapped at his nipple just before Thorin closed his lips around the bud to suck it. Kili writhed under the king, combing his long tresses as he pushed his chest up to demand more. Thorin made a pleased noise, gripped his hips tightly, and turned his attention to the other nipple. Kili moaned loudly, the sound swallowed by a hot wet kiss.

However, disappointingly, Thorin stayed away from Kili’s hardness. Kili squeezed Thorin’s bottom to urge him to grind down harder and groaned when Thorin rocked his hips down faster. They broke the kiss breathlessly. Kili licked Thorin’s reddish lip while panting for breath, earning himself a groan. Thorin panted above him, his eyes dark with desire. Kili exposed his neck to Thorin, wishing nothing more but to submit to Thorin.

“What do you…”

“Inside,” Kili gasped out. “I want you inside me.”

Their movements ground to a stop. Thorin’s brow furrowed and although there was still lust burning in his eyes, concern had dampened it somewhat. Kili whined in protest and ran his hand down his lover’s body to wrap around their cocks. A few firm tugs successfully removed thoughtfulness from Thorin. The king groaned loudly, pushing into his the tunnel of Kili’s hand. Kili smiled at the sight above him: Thorin leaning on his arm with his back slightly curved and his eyes closed, as he made soft noises of pleasure. The King under the Mountain was under his mercy. The power made Kili dizzy.

“Thorin, please.”

The next kiss they shared was a storm of passion-teeth, tongue, and no finesse. Thorin cupped the back of Kili’s head to pull him deeper into the kiss. He pressed his whole body against the younger dwarf and rocked his hips. His free hand caressed Kili’s side, sliding lower to his bottom. Then his thick finger slowly slid into the cleft, searching. Kili arched his back, moaning Thorin’s name and clawing his back as dry digit brushed against his entrance.

Thorin broke the kiss and hastily reached under a pillow to procure a vial of oil. The young dwarf panted with anticipation, anxiety rolling in his stomach. He pulled his legs up to his chest and held them there, presenting himself for Thorin’s eyes, hands, and cock. He smiled shakily when Thorin spilled the oil.

Gently, Thorin touched Kili’s entrance. He breathed heavily, his eyes dark with lust when Kili pushed back to the barely-there sensation. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes. Please. Thorin, please,” Kili begged, too close to attaining what he had been craving for to care about dignity.

The very first slide of finger into his body felt peculiar. It wasn’t painful exactly-not with the amount of oil Thorin used-but it wasn’t pleasurable, either. It wasn’t even Thorin’s entire finger, but it already felt large and intrusive. Kili had to clamp down on the urge to expel it from his body. Above him Thorin looked mildly worried. He rotated his finger and moved it back and forth slowly, patiently waiting for Kili to adjust.

Once Kili learnt to relax around the digit, Thorin pulled it back slightly then pushed it in, going deeper than he had before. Kili moaned in surprise, his eyes widening as he took in the sensation of having something so deep inside him. He wriggled his bottom, causing Thorin to smile then curl his finger, searching. The smile turned into a wicked smirk as Kili arched his back, crying out.

Kili shuddered in pleasure as Thorin gently caressed something inside him. His mouth hung open to take in much-needed air and moan incessantly as his lust boiled in his veins. He could barely keep his eyes open but sight wasn’t his priority at the moment. His focus was entirely on the thick digit inside him, opening him up and caressing something that made his hardness jerked and dripped pearly liquid to his stomach. He moaned pleadingly, desperate to push back against Thorin’s finger, but his position made it impossible for him to do that without his grips slipping from under his knees.

“This might hurt,” Thorin said hoarsely.

A brief caress on his ring of muscles was the only warning Kili got before Thorin pushed another finger in. The pain was so sharp and sudden that Kili couldn’t help crying out. Thorin looked up in alarm, his fingers stilling.

“Do you want to stop?”

Stop? No, no. He didn’t make all these efforts only to stop. Kili shook his head stubbornly. “Go on.”

Kili whimpered as oil was poured over his stretched hole. He probably was a mess, but the oil did ease the way. Thorin moved his fingers in and out of Kili shallowly. His gaze was fixed on Kili’s face while his free hand held Kili’s on the back of his knee.

“Breathe,” He instructed.

Kili obeyed as best as he could, regulating his breath and focusing on the warmth of Thorin’s body and the gentleness he displayed. Kili sighed as his body gradually accommodated both digits, letting them stretch him widely. He bore down on the fingers and, reading his desire correctly, Thorin carefully pushed into him deeper until his knuckles rest right outside of Kili’s clenching entrance, making Kili arch his back, the coil at the base of his stomach tightening. Kili whined when the fingers stilled.

“Should I…”

“Move!” Kili ordered.

Thorin obeyed slowly at first but his speed increased when Kili showed no sign of pain. Kili sucked in a breath when the fingers spread inside him, the sensation exquisite. It didn’t last long. Thorin closed his fingers and dragged them out until the pads of his finger rediscovered the place that made Kili’s blood soar. Kili gasped sharply as Thorin pressed on it, the constant pressure sending endless wave of pleasure crashing over him. His muscles tightened and his body shook. He bucked his hips instinctively, searching for stimulation. His erection seemed harder than it ever was. His balls drew up in preparation of release. He had never been so close to coming without being touched.

Through the haze of ecstasy Kili could see Thorin leaning over him, smiling gently at him. Kili had lost his memory of words now, perilously close to embarrassing himself by coming before Thorin entered him. He couldn’t come now! He mustn’t! Not before he had Thorin inside of him!

Thankfully, Thorin seemed to understand his distress and eased the pressure. He leaned down, calming Kili with little kisses on his neck and face, although the way his thumb caressed the twitching ring of muscles kept Kili’s desire aflame.

“Thorin, please,” Kili managed to say, “I want you inside.” He moaned when Thorin kissed his ear, his breath tickling him and intensifying his desperation for release.

When he spoke, Thorin’s voice was heavy with arousal and yet carried a hint of mischief. “Am I not inside you already?”

Kili’s eyes focused. He opened his mouth to protest but Thorin claimed it before he could utter a single word. One large hand replaced Kili’s hand on the back of his knee, giving him a chance to touch his older lover. Once again, the fingers inside Kili caressed that curious spot, sending sparks of pleasure all over his body. Kili broke the kiss and sobbed on Thorin’s shoulder.

“This is not what I asked!” He protested.

A lick on his ear made him moan. Thorin pressed a kiss on his cheekbone before replying. “You asked me to be inside you. I am now inside you. Can’t you feel me?”

Indeed Kili could feel Thorin, wide and strong and cruel in the clutches of his inner muscles. He clenched around the fingers, at loath to let them leave even one inch out of him. But no matter how much pleasure Thorin’s fingers caused, Kili knew it was nothing compared with the sensation of having the king’s hardness sliding into him, of having Thorin pounding into him, of being claimed thoroughly by the king.

“Imagine that it’s me inside you,” Thorin whispered in a deep, throaty voice, “You have seen me. You have had me in your mouth and hands. I’m bigger than these fingers. Imagine me stretching you so wide. Imagine me deep inside you where these fingers couldn’t reach.” He sighed when Kili whimpered pathetically. “Do you know how wonderful you look there, Kili? You’re so red for me and stretched around my fingers. You’re clutching me so greedily. And you still want more, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Kili gasped loudly. He let go of his knee in favor of pulling his lover close. He whimpered as Thorin nipped his neck. His hips undulated under the skillful touch and with every movement he could feel Thorin’s hardness brushing against his bottom, smearing thick wetness over his skin.

“You’re so soft inside, Kili. So hot. So tight, too. I don’t think I’ll be able to last long inside you.” Thorin said with a groan, “Would you like me to come inside you?”

The question triggered Kili’s release. With the thought of Thorin’s seed seeping out of his hole, he cried out as he came in thick spurts which reached all the way to his neck. Weakly, he stroked himself while riding out his orgasm on Thorin’s fingers. Thorin drew them out slowly as Kili came down from the height of his peak.

Thorin pressed wet kisses on Kili’s neck and chest and shifted forward, the wet tip of his erection brushed against the loose ring of muscle, making both dwarfs moans in unison. Kili closed his eyes, trying to focus on every slide of the flared tip on his entrance, imagining that cock pushing into him, Thorin taking him and claiming him. He panted as his body made an unsuccessful effort to harden again. It mattered not. A few slides against Kili’s entrance and quick strokes brought Thorin to his own peak and he came on Kili. He groaned loudly as he rested his forehead on Kili’s shoulder, his breaths teasing Kili’s sensitive nipple, his seed dripping down between Kili’s cheeks to pool on the sheet.

They shared a slow languid kiss afterward. Neither could be bothered to leave the bed to fetch a cloth to clean them both. So, Thorin used the cover of one of the pillows to clean them, taking extra care with Kili’s tender hole. Kili wriggled a little at the sensation, still far too sensitive for touch and embarrassed to be seen in a dirty state, but didn’t protest. It was something he had to get used to if this was to be a regular occurence, he told himself. Once they were relatively cleaner, Thorin threw away the cover and Kili pulled him down to rest beside him.

“Where did you learn to speak like that?” He asked, face burning with the memory of Thorin’s words.

“Experience,” Thorin replied. He stopped himself before continuing rather guiltily. “I shouldn’t have assumed…”

Kili shook his head to interrupt his lover. He knew there were others in Thorin’s past. Unlike himself who was untried, Thorin had had many experiences, and he was grateful for it. As he was only grasping the subject, it was a relief to be with someone who knew how to do things properly. “No. I didn’t mind it. It was just… unexpected to hear you say such things.”

Thorin sighed in relief. “I don’t have much interest in it. Do you?”

Kili rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder, thinking. He face burnt when he thought of how Thorin’s words had driven his imagination wild. He couldn’t deny the pleasure, but he much preferred having Thorin’s touch undoing him than Thorin’s words. “Not really. It was strange, although I don’t mind if you use it sparingly.”

“Sparing use it is, then,” Thorin agreed. He wrapped his arms around Kili tightly when the younger dwarf yawned widely. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you so you can go home.”

Kili nodded. “Wake me a little earlier. I still have much to ask from you.”

Thorin let out a chuckle. “Aren’t you satisfied yet, lad?”

“Never,” Kili said cheekily. He leaned up to press a soft kiss on Thorin’s lips. When he pulled back Thorin was looking at him with warm gaze that made his heart flutter happily in his chest. “We’ll wait, if that’s what you want. But I want you to teach me how to make you forget your responsibilities for a moment once in a while. Would you allow me that?”

The kiss they shared was gentle, loving. Thorin cupped the back of Kili’s head, his thumb caressing his jaw. When it ended, his eyes shone with gladness that Kili echoed. “Of course.”

There was much for Kili to learn when it came to Thorin. He had to learn to draw more smiles from Thorin, to ease tension from his shoulders, the remove darkness in his eyes, to make him see more than just his responsibilities, to pleasure him, to be an ear and eyes and shield for him, the list went on. But the lessons could wait tonight, and besides he needed to learn some patience. Tonight Kili slept peacefully in his lover’s arms. The first night of many to come.


End file.
